Kunoichi's Pain
by Naru-Vampire
Summary: Discontinued until further notice; due to lack of ideas.
1. Prologue

**Kunoichi's Pain won the poll! So here it is just as you people wanted! This is just the prologue. I thought I should try one of those since everyone else does it. Lol. So I hope you enjoy my new story. **

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Kunoichi's Pain**

**Prologue**

"What happened to us?" my voice whispered as a blade was brought to my throat. My hands shook by my side. I was not going to fight death. Right now, dieing seemed like a good idea. Everyday of life is basically living hell. When you know you're the source of the problem is the worst. So the only way out is through blood loss. To die is to live. In my case, yes, I wanted to die. But before I moved on to the other world I wanted my one question to be answered. This question has been clouding my mind forever now, and the only real person to answer it is the holder of the chokuto. Sasuke Uchiha was the only one who could dream of answering this question. It was what he had done to us is what happened, he severed friendships. Just for revenge. That may be the answer, but if he really cared for his comrades than why was a blade held to my throat.

I stared into the onyx eyes that seemed troubled. Almost as if he was thinking the question in his own mind, his grip tightened on the chokuto and he was about to slit my throat when a red headed kunoichi came from behind him.

"They're coming." She breathed.

Sasuke didn't answer and was once again going to kill me when two more shinobi appeared by him and dragged him away.

"There's no time." A bulky man whispered.

Sasuke just stared at me, I was paralyzed with the fact that I would live on. He seemed to be paralyzed by the fact that he wasn't able to kill me. I can feel the love. As Sasuke and his team disappeared behind the woods I slid down the rock that was behind me, and slumped on the ground.

I brought my hands to my head and pushed them through my hair, and then I placed them over my eyes. I cried, it wasn't silent either, it was very much loud. And as I cried many tears my teammates jumped in front of me. Naruto looked down on me with saddened eyes, he knew better than to call out to me. Sai on the other hand looked troubled. He was probably furious that Sasuke did this to me. Even though Sai was made not to feel feelings, Naruto and I have helped him understand how someone reacts to certain situations. He has learned all types of empathy.

I stopped crying abruptly and stood up. The life that once resided in my emerald eyes vanished. Naruto looked at me and flinched and Sai looked saddened.

The tears that were on my face were merely dry streaks, and were lost upon everything. Emotion was needed for tears to fall, and well I don't have emotion anymore, I'm just a soul. A soul in a body that only lives to serve its village.

**L.O.V.E.**

Blood splattered everywhere as Sakura the ANBU slit another person's throat. That was her way of killing, a quick death to the throat. I wonder why she has always done this…. Only Sakura and Sasuke know that Sasuke would've killed Sakura by the throat and of course his teammates know as well.

Sakura's friends have no idea why she came a walking zombie. She never talked to them. She simply took missions and carried them out. Sakura only talked when necessary. The kunoichi is an ANBU captain but the Hokage found out soon enough that a team is no good for Sakura. She works the best alone, so she is by herself everyday. If you ever wanted a mission to be carried out within a certain time frame. Call down Haruno Sakura, because she is the one for the job.

Sakura sheathed the katana and walked out of the building she was in. Blood stained her clothes, her mask, everything.

"An ANBU, huh?" a voice called from the tree branches. Sakura paid no heed to the mystery person. She was sent to kill one person, and she would not kill anyone else.

"Maybe the ANBU is death." A female voice snickered. A kunai was sent Sakura's way and she caught it with her left hand.

Three figures then jumped in front of Sakura. Her grip tightened on the kunai as she realized these were Sasuke's teammates. It has been four years since that incident, and now Sakura was twenty years old. But she could still spot that pale sickly looking skin, the red blazing hair, and the bulky people anywhere.

That wasn't the only way she recognized them though, they were also in bingo books. Sakura had learned soon after the encounter with Sasuke that he had joined Akatsuki. Seeing as he found out the truth about his brother, and now seeked revenge against Konoha.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as water was sent her way. She simply kicked the ground with her foot and brought it up with the chakra, she created a shield for herself. As the water stopped shooting at her she released the ground. It fell limply back into place. Through all of this she didn't make a sound.

"She could possibly be mute." The big man murmured.

Sakura glanced at the man and threw numerous weapons at him and the other two. The big man narrowed his eyes and sent them flying back at her with some type of wind that came out of his hands. As the weapons made a lot of noise from being thrown at the ground Sakura sensed an all too familiar chakra signature coming towards them.

"What's all this commotion about?" Sasuke glared at the red head. As if she was to keep the team in order.

"An ANBU." The pale man muttered.

Sasuke turned around and looked at Sakura. He couldn't see her face because of the mask that covered her face. The mask was no type of animal. It was totally black, with white swirls all over, and it covered her whole entire face, only small slits were there for her to be able to see.

"So kill her." Sasuke hissed.

"We tried." The red head told him.

"Hn." Sasuke glared at the ANBU before him. He took out a shuriken and aimed for her forehead, she was able to catch it right before it punctured her mask. But she was a nanosecond too late. A crack formed and evolved, it ended up breaking the whole mask and the pieces fell to the ground.

There stood emerald colored eyes, with pink hair. Sasuke's jaw tightened as he recognized the ANBU as Sakura. He searched through her eyes and found nothing. No sadness, no fear, no anger, nothing.

The pale man gasped. "It's the pink haired bitch!" he exclaimed.

"I have no business here." Sakura said in a monotone voice. She turned around and was going to leave when she found Sasuke in her path. "If you say I'm in your way, I'll only say back to you that you are the one blocking me from leaving. Like I said, I have no business here; therefore get out of my way." Sakura continued.

"Sakura. You think I'm going to let you leave, after seeing where four Akatsuki members are?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to kill you like I should've four years ago." Sasuke announced. "Don't worry though; it will be a quick slit to the throat." He assured evilly.

Sakura tried to side step Sasuke. It was as if she didn't just hear Sasuke say what he did. "Any information out of my mission shall not be spoken. My mission ended, so why are you pestering me?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "As if the biggest gossiper in Konoha would keep information about Akatsuki from the Hokage. No need to make pledges Sakura." He accused.

"Ah." Sakura's voice was cold. "As if you know me Uchiha." She hissed.

"Hn." Sasuke merely said as he unsheathed his Kusanagi.

Sakura reached to her waist and pulled out her own chokuto. The two metal weapons made a sick scratching noise as the clashed together.

"It won't be that easy." Sakura voiced.

Sasuke pushed his sword downwards, in an attempt to overpower Sakura's. As his move failed he charged it with Raikiri. To his great surprise Sakura had a spasm but stayed glued to the spot. The electricity shot through her and all she did was pull out the katana that was attached to her back. She aimed it at Sasuke's head and he had to dodge it. He jumped into the trees, and Sakura sprinted away. She was running from unwanted memories, and the shock that ran through her body was damaging her organs. Yes she could easily heal it, but right now she had to get away.

As she ran she felt Sasuke following her from the tree tops. It seemed as though his teammates were told to stay put. Seeing as though only Sasuke was after her. But Sakura soon realized that Sasuke was killing her because she stumbled across the Akatsuki base. Because now she felt two of the Uchiha's presence.

She figured that they remade the groups. So the brothers would be on the same two man team. The kunoichi inwardly cursed as she knew she was in trouble.

Two kunais were aimed at her shoulders, but she lifted two katana's slightly from her back and blocked them. She jumped into the air as metal wires wrapped around a tree and a line of fire aimed directly at her. Her hand caught onto a branch and she swung her self up as more fire was blown at her. Sakura landed in a crouching position on the branch. The two Uchiha's on either side of her. As they bother were about to cut into her sides, she pulled out the katana's from her back and blocked their weapons. Both men increased their pressure and Sakura gritted her teeth as she pushed them away from her.

Once again she jumped into the air and did a somersault. Sakura landed on a branch not too far from where Sasuke and Itachi resided. She began to form numerous hand seals and before anyone could blink a flurry of cherry blossoms flew at the Uchiha's. But they weren't soft and silky; they were spiky and deadly dangerous.

As Sakura released the jutsu she had a spasm attack. And you could see the Raikiri ripple over her body. She fell to her knees and coughed up blood. _It has traveled to my lungs._ She thought as she rasped for breath. Sasuke and Itachi appeared by both of her sides.

The collar of the Akatsuki cloak covered Itachi's facial expression, while Sasuke's showed his whole face. He had a look of anticipation. Sasuke had waited four years to finish it off, and now he was able to.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hair and lifted her head up, now he had full access to her neck. He brought his Kusanagi to her neck and watched as Sakura smiled.

The young prodigy was confused by this notion. Why would she smile when she knew she was going to die?

"It's finally over." She breathed out. "I always knew you would be my destruction Sasuke." She laughed. "Thank you." She whispered before closing he eyes and waiting for death. But it never came. She felt her hair being let go of and Sasuke stepping back from her, she opened her eyes and watched as Sasuke's face twisted in agony.

She stood up and tilted her head to the side. "Why not end it?" she asked and took a step towards Sasuke. He took a step back.

"You basically asked me kill you. Are you suicidal?" he questioned and scowled at her.

Sakura laughed menacingly. "No not suicidal, just lets say useless. The world doesn't need me, so I've been waiting for death. Death from you." She smirked.

Raikiri rippled over her again and her foot moved involuntarily. Itachi watched this with interest. "The Raikiri is in you." He stated.

"Bingo." Sakura looked down at herself. "My fault for not backing down I guess." She shrugged. She then looked back at Sasuke. "If you're not going to kill me…then I'll do it myself." Sakura hissed. She pulled out her chokuto, and was about to stab her self, but Sasuke knocked the weapon out of her hands.

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself Sakura." He muttered.

"Why the hell not?" Sakura raged. "Just a moment ago you were more than glad to be able to kill me." She stated. "Why not now?" she asked.

"Because. I thought you valued life. So to destroy you was to take your life. But now you want to die, it makes no sense to kill you." He explained.

"Whatever." Sakura murmured. She made some hand seals and a purple chakra engulfed her. "Good bye Sasuke." She whispered before releasing her hands and then her eyes rolled behind her head and it seemed as though she had died.

**G.O.N.E.**

I knew it wouldn't work. Of course that jutsu wouldn't fool Sasuke or Itachi for that matter. But if they weren't going to kill me, then the only option left was to abduct me. So I had to keep away from their grasps. If I set up the illusion of being suicidal and not caring for life they would actually think I killed myself. But of course being genjutsu users and all they saw right through my act.

I kept my breathing even, as if I were still sleeping; I knew it was Sasuke holding me. Carrying me to who knows where. With one swift movement the heel on my ANBU outfit hit his back. My eyes snapped open as I flew in the air. I reached a hand out and shot metal wires to a branch. (You know like in the chunin exams when Sasuke swings on wires.) I used that as leverage to set myself safely on a tree branch.

I felt six pairs of eyes glaring at me. Three groups…Itachi and Sasuke, Kisame and Suigetsu, and Karin and Jugo.

"Ah." I muttered. "This is hardly fair." I narrowed my eyes. "Can like at least three of you sit out?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered. He unsheathed the Kusanagi.

"I thought you didn't want to kill me Sasuke-_kun._" I icily mimicked my old self.

Sasuke didn't respond as he flew at me, I took out my chokuto and blocked the Kusanagi. Raikiri once again ripple over my body and caused me to lose my grip. My chokuto fell from my hands and the Kusanagi fell down and cut into my shoulder. I dodged by ducking as he swung at me again, then I jumped to a different tree branch.

One of my hands gripped my shoulder and pushed green chakra into it. I wouldn't be able to heal the damage Raikiri is doing; neither will I be able to chase it out. Since I should save my chakra to heal the injuries that will keep me from defending myself. I guess if I fully run out of chakra I could use _that. _

Another wave of Raikiri washed over me, and it sparked on my skin. My foot moved to the side enough for it to fall off the tree branch I was on. I fell with it and my hand barely made it to grip the branch in time. As soon as I got a good grip the Raikiri messed with my muscles again and I began to fall to the ground.

With an idea at the top of my head I pulled out one of my katana's and plunged it into the tree trunk that was beside me while I was falling. Then I pulled it out and gracefully fell to the ground. As I was on the ground Akatsuki was surrounding me. Well most of them anyway.

"I guess this is it…" I panted while knowing that they knew that I did value life. Why would I fight so hard if I didn't? Why would I set everything up…so I could escape?

Sasuke threw my own chokuto at my stomach, and I watched as it pierced my skin. It seems as though I will be dieing another way, instead of a quick slit to the throat. Now it will be painful and might take a while.

The force from the throw sent me into the tree behind me and the chokuto kept me pierced into the tree trunk. I felt my warm blood flood over my body and I began to lose conscious.

"I told you. My destruction…Sasuke." I whispered before everything went black.

**F.O.R.E.V.E.R.**

The Akatsuki listened to the kunoichi's last words and turned towards Sasuke. He seemed to be troubled. "You're wrong Sakura. You were your own destruction." He muttered.

Itachi looked at the dead kunoichi and his eyes narrowed. What had his brother meant by she was her own destruction? Wasn't it he who had killed her? Destroyed her heart some years ago? Demolished her until it was too hard to bear…too much to cry for that you don't even cry anymore. How is that all of her fault?

When the older Uchiha looked back at his brother, he was gone, and the rest of Akatsuki were following him to the base. Itachi followed after them, not letting the kunoichi cloud his mind anymore. It doesn't matter anyway, she's dead.

**D.E.S.T.R.U.C.T.I.O.N.  
**

"My own destruction, huh? I don't quite get that but whatever." Sakura pulled out the chokuto in her stomach as her Genesis of Rebirth healed the hole in her stomach. She sheathed her sword, with her blood still present on it.

"Seems as though I haven't destroyed myself just yet." Sakura smirked as she headed home.

**-Gasp-**

**Dramatic much?**

**You must all hate me for starting new stories and barely updating! It's because all the stories I'm writing are stuck on the part where I can't think of anything. Lol. So this is the prologue! How was it? Review and I'll get the next chapter to you really soon!**

**Also check out all of my other stories! You won't be disappointed. **


	2. Changes

**Hey all you people! I'm so happy that I got positive reviews! But I would like to ask for all of you who added my story and what not, to review! That would mean a lot to me!**

**I do not own Naruto! Okay…are you happy…you made me cry?**

**Chapter One: Changes**

Since Sakura went back to Konoha, her friends have found her closer than usual. No longer was she being quite. Tsunade soon found this out and put her on a small team of two. That way if she were to run into any other Akatsuki again, she won't be alone. The team was very strong, and together could take on many strong opponents, most definitely the Akatsuki.

The pink haired Kunoichi was called to the Hokage's office to be given her team member, and leave for a mission.

"Your partner is…" Tsunade started but the door opened and Lee walked in.

Sakura groaned. She looked at Tsunade with disbelieving eyes.

"Tsunade-sama! I came here to tell you that Neji-san heard about Akatsuki being close. So he went after them by himself." Lee panted out, he probably ran over here from the gates. That was a distance.

"Nani!?" Tsunade jumped from her seat and slammed her hand on the desk. Lee flinched and Sakura closed her eyes.

"Sakura, your original mission was to bring some scrolls to my old friend. Very important scrolls, but seeing as Neji has been so reckless…" Tsunade closed her eyes. "Your new mission is to go back up your _partner._"

"Hai." The pinkette's eyes hardened. She was going to be close to Akatsuki, they would know she was alive.

**M.I.S.S.I.O.N. I.M.P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E.**

The pinkette knew that going against the Akatsuki again, when she barely made it out last time, was suicidal. She also knew that leaving a comrade behind would keep in her heart for eternity. It would haunt her when she was dead and so on. Neji was one of those people who were self centered, like the Uchiha's. But he was different, he wouldn't go against his village, and he is open to having friends.

Saving Neji would be like saving part of Sakura's heart. All of Konoha were her heart. She loved all of them dearly, and would die for them. Not to mention Neji has been her close friend ever since Sasuke left. Maybe she had grown distant in the past four years, but the four years before that held wonderful memories.

That's another thing about the Hyuuga. He actually tried to cheer Sakura up. He knew that her feelings for him were real. Sakura grew close to him, and he succeeded, an Uchiha would never try to help someone that wasn't themselves. Neji was Sasuke, but he was perfect. More like…a Sasuke but better. That was some catch.

_Stupid Baka. Going to attack the Akatsuki by your self. What the hell were you thinking? Since when did you want to so quickly run into battle with some of the most powerful shinobi in history? _Sakura switched feet as she jumped off another branch. _Now I have to go and save your ass. _She switched feet again.

As she kept on traveling she kept her mind some what in focus. She was searching for any trace of the Hyuuga's trail. After much searching Sakura made a sharp turn west and sped off into the distance.

Sakura had sensed Neji's chakra alright. But it was surrounded by large amounts of chakra. So much chakra it gave the kunoichi a headache. That could only mean it was Akatsuki.

_You better not die Neji. I will kill you if you do. _Sakura thought. _I'll revive you and kill you multiple times. Just for being a stupid idiot. _She sped off at the thought of her friend dieing. Her eyes grew fierce and her heart pounded. Sakura was ready for the oncoming battle that was going to take place.

**S.A.V.I.N.G. A. F.R.I.E.N.D.**

Neji flipped away from the Akatsuki members and sent a flurry of weapons in their direction. They jumped back from his attack and dodged the weapons easily. The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes as they acted like his attacks were nothing. He was an ANBU for God's Sake. And he was one of the most powerful ANBU to live. It frustrated him at how they didn't even seem to care about their fight.

The Byakugan user ground his teeth together as he began to formulate his plan. Before he was able to do anything to destroy the ninja in front of him, Sasori of the sand attacked. Neji seemed to be paralyzed in place as the sand rogue ran at him. Some type of black grayish sand was coming out his mouth and Deidara was forming it with his artsy hands. When Deidara was done the sand became a spear.

Neji tried to move away as Sasori came closer; finally the man stopped and threw the weapon with much force at his heart. He couldn't do anything. The only thing he could do was wait for death. Wait for the sand to kill him, which seemed so irrelevant. Seeing as though it was just sand, but Neji knew that it wasn't _just_ sand.

When the sand weapon was so close to Neji, that he had to strain his eyes to see it, there was a loud noise. Neji was able to move again and the sand weapon was in millions of pieces.

There was a huge crater where Neji stood with another shinobi. Obviously an ally, seeing as they just saved his life. The dust that was created from the extreme entrance began to clear up. A black ANBU outfit could be seen, accompanied with two Katana's and one chokuto. On top of the head of the savior…was pink hair.

"Sorry I'm late Neji." Her soft voice that was full of sweetness said. "I got side-tracked." She muttered.

"Ah. Sakura Haruno, I presume?" Sasori commented as he eyed the girl that once 'killed' him.

Sakura's eyes hardened. "I see you somehow survived." She narrowed her eyes. "As well as Deidara too."

"Of course. Would you suspect anything less?" Deidara smirked.

The kunoichi ignored him. "Using iron sand, huh?" she murmured. She turned to Neji, and smiled kindly. "Seems as though you are an opponent worthy of his greatest weapon." She turned around again. "But how exactly did _you _create the iron sand, without the Third Kazekage puppet." She rose a delicate brow.

"You noticed." He looked in the kunoichi's eyes. She didn't flinch or anything. "I guess…it's because I am no longer a puppet. Since you so unkindly 'killed' me. I found there no need for my puppets. I destroyed them all, and took their powers. The Third Kazekage gave me the most power of all." Sasori explained with a straight face.

Sakura ignored him and walked over to Neji, so they were side by side. She took her hand and whacked him upside the head.

"What the hell were you thinking? Not only did you go after Akatsuki, but you went alone!" Sakura scolded as she glared at her teammate. "Right when they were going to announce us a two man team, you have to run off! Be happy Lee told Tsunade, and she told me to come and save your sorry ass. Also be glad that I run really fast." Sakura continued. "And if you ever think of it again" she was cut off by a smiling Neji.

"No problem Sakura, it won't happen again." He said and then the smile turned into a firm line. "Now about the Akatsuki…" he turned towards the waiting rogue ninja.

"I don't like to be kept waiting." Sasori muttered.

Deidara nodded his head. "No he doesn't…" he seemed to be pondering old memories when he had his senpai wait for him, let's just say they weren't happy memories.

Sakura thought for a second. She formed some hand seals and the Akatsuki watched with interest. When she released her hands she had a grin on her face. Her hand reached for Neji's and they disappeared.

**K.U.N.O.I.C.H.I.S. P.A.I.N. **

Neji's face held a tiny shimmer of blush. The only way you could see it was if you had a magnified glass in front of you. His hand was still in Sakura's as she transported them to the Hokage's office.

When they were safely on the ground Sakura let go of the blushing Neji and walked over to the awaiting Tsunade.

"Mission success." Sakura said as she looked at Neji. Clearly showing that he was alive.

Tsunade beamed at Sakura. "As of expected of you." She said to Sakura before turning a glare on Neji. "As for you…what the hell were you thinking!?!?" she hissed.

Neji shifted uncomfortably under Tsunade's stare. "Well…you see…I…I wanted to make them pay for what they did to Sakura." He breathed out.

Tsunade closed her eyes and began to rub her temples. "That's nice and all, but you went after AKATSUKI by YOURSELF!" Tsunade scolded him like he was a young child.

"Tsunade, I'll make sure he doesn't do it again." Sakura assured her sensei.

"Make sure you do. This lunatic here is psycho." Tsunade muttered as she shot down some sake.

Sakura hid a laugh while Neji sweat dropped. "Tsunade…about that scroll mission…? Is it still ours?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade looked up at her apprentice. "Well…I let Ino's squad take the mission. I don't really have any others right now…unless you want to," she explained and looked down at the papers laid on her desk.

The pinkette held up her hands and shook her head left and right. "No way Tsunade. Do your own paperwork." She denied the offer and walked out of the room.

Neji stayed in the room and looked at Tsunade with a raised eyebrow. "Now that she's gone…" Tsunade smirked.

"Huh?" Neji was confused, it was kind of obvious.

"I have a mission for you." Tsunade's smirk grew wider. "I want you to keep a close eye on Sakura, make sure she doesn't leave the village. I have a feeling that she might just do so." She explained before she waved her hand dismissively and began working on her papers.

**A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I.**

Shadows moved along the walls. Light flickered throughout the room. Ten people sat at a conference table. Usually they would be transparent, but today they are there in person.

"Any progress…?" Pein's voice echoed lowly throughout the dark room.

Two pairs of Sharingan sat next to each other turned their heads slightly to their leader. "Hn." They spoke in unison.

Deidara who sat across from them rolled his eyes. Sasori then coughed. "We were close to fire country." He put in. "But we got distracted."

"Distracted?" Pein raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Two Konoha ANBU intersected us." Deidara continued for Sasori.

"Do explain." Itachi insisted.

"Well, we were going to hunt down the Kyuubi, when a Byakugan brat jumped in front of us." Deidara explained. "He said he wanted to make us pay. For what we did to Sakura." Deidara snorted. "We did shit to her." He muttered.

The torches on the wall showed some light on Sasuke. "Must have been talking about me killing her." He said.

Sasori glanced at Sasuke. "Killed her?" he questioned.

"Yeah. She had found the base. Itachi and I went after her." Sasuke nodded. "One thing led to the next."

"That's funny." Deidara chuckled. "Because when _we_ fought the Byakugan, the cherry blossom came to rescue him. She looked very much alive to me." He muttered.

Itachi's eyes closed as he thought. "You mean she isn't dead?" Sasuke's voice rose.

"Apparently not." Sasori said.

"Fuck!" Sasuke growled a she stood up from his chair and paced around the room.

"Control your temper Sasuke." Pein ordered.

Sasuke kept pacing. "Send me after her." He mumbled. "Send Itachi and I. We need to make sure she doesn't say anything about the base!"

"Do not raise your voice to me!" Pein hissed.

Sasuke stopped pacing. "It won't happen again." He said.

"Make sure it doesn't. Now I will send Itachi and you after her. Don't kill her until I give you the word." Pein ordered and before he knew it the door was open and Sasuke was out. Itachi stood up and followed his younger brother out of the room.

**U.N.R.E.V.E.A.L.E.D. P.A.I.N.**

Sakura sipped some tea as she glanced at the other side of the room from the corner of her eye. There sat Neji, he was having a conversation with Tenten and Lee. The pinkette turned back to her glass.

The dark brown liquid steamed in her cup. Sakura placed her cup on the table and watched as a ripple ran through her tea. One little wave turned into another, before it fully dispersed.

"Story of my life." Sakura smiled sadly. She picked the tea up and drank the rest of it. Then she left some coins on the table before walking out. In the other corner of the room, two Uchiha's sat. Disguised as normal civilians, they watched as the pinkette left the room. Sasuke lowered the newspaper he had in his hands and narrowed his eyes after the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura walked down the village streets. Her eyes roamed over the small stores that were crowded with customers. She faintly smiled when she saw Hinata and Naruto eating at the ramen stand. Sakura skipped over to the booth and walked in.

"Hey you love birds." She exclaimed as she took a seat next to Hinata. The Hyuuga blushed at the words _love birds. _

The pinkette threw her arm over Hinata's shoulders. "How's it been?" she smiled. But inside herself she narrowed her eyes, a presence had followed her.

"Well…Sakura-_chan_ Hinata and I were on a _date._" Naruto grounded out.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "This is what you call a date." She snickered.

"I wanted to come here." Hinata mumbled quietly.

"Oh, well don't let me bother you two!" Sakura said as she bounced out of the stand.

She laughed as she heard Naruto mutter under his breath. _Stupid Sakura. _

Once again Sakura set foot on the pathway of Konoha. She needed to go train, so she headed towards her old training grounds. Once she got there she stumbled towards the monument of falling shinobi. Her heart broke at the sight. Why had she decided to go to the one place that held so many memories? So many times before had she trained here, with her teammates?

With Naruto, and Sasuke. Kakashi was always late, and sometimes would stay here and stare at the monument. No one noticed this, besides the oh-so smart Sakura. And now, she stared at the monument, for similar reasons.

She bent down in front of the shimmering rock. Names engraved across the surface cracked her heart. Her pointer finger traced over names hat had been recently placed on the stone. _Yuki Haruno, _and _Surenki Haruno. _They were her parents, they died in the line of work. Just like all noble shinobi, dieing for the village.

"What a pitiful way to die." Sakura bit out.

In the trees were two Uchiha's. They watched as Sakura bent down and pressed her palms on the monuments surface. They watched as her eyes watered, but no tears fell. They watched and strained their ears to hear her words. Sasuke's heart clenched at the sight and his breath became shaky. He had a sudden urge to kill anyone who inflicted pain on _his _Sakura.

Sakura then stood up and the brother's eyes followed her every movement. "I know you're there. Show yourself." Sakura's voice was firm.

Sasuke tensed next to Itachi. Itachi was making up strategies in his mind, had she really figured them out? When they were hiding their chakra so well?

When the Uchiha's were just about to show their presence. Neji Hyuuga jumped out of a tree some yards away from them.

He walked over to Sakura and grabbed her hand. "Are you okay…?" Neji hesitantly mumbled.

"Why are you following me." Sakura's eyes narrowed as she pulled her hand violently away from Neji.

"I…I…" Neji fished for the right words to say.

Sakura's eyes still had tears on the rims. She lifted her hand and was about to slap him across the face, but Neji caught her hand, and pulled her into an embrace. The pinkette's eyes widened at the contact and the tears finally spilled over. She returned the embrace and hugged him tightly to herself.

Neji softly coed Sakura and ran his hand through her hair, and rubbed his hand down the small of her back. This was the first time Sakura had cried, in so many years. Four years to be exact. She didn't even cry when her parents died, not at the ceremony, or the days that followed. Sakura was finally letting her emotion reveal them selves.

A pang went into Sasuke's stomach. He wanted to be the one holding Sakura, comforting her with soft words. He was jealous. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was jealous.

**W.A.V.E.S.**

The next day Sakura woke up to a gloomy atmosphere. She remembered the previous day's events and groaned inwardly. How could she let her emotions fly so freely like that? Besides that, she knew there was going to be a mission waiting for her at the Hokage's office. What she dreaded though, was seeing Neji, after she had cried herself to sleep in his embrace, she was extremely embarrassed.

Sakura got ready in one of her ANBU outfits. When she was done she sped over to Tsunade's office, where she saw Neji already there.

"Morning." Sakura mumbled as the fully stepped into her sensei's office and awaited their mission.

"Nice of you to arrive." Tsunade smirked at her student. "As for your mission, it isn't much. You'll just be escorting a group of two men and one woman to the Land of Waves." Tsunade explained simply. "Some hunter ninjas have found the Land of Waves a nice place to kill people. So I expect you two to get rid of them, and keep the clients alive." She finished.

"When does it start?" Neji asked, not without glancing at Sakura.

"Tomorrow morning, at seven o'clock in the morning. Meet them at the gate." Tsunade answered.

"Alright." Sakura nodded before leaving the room.

Tsunade turned to Neji. "Anything?" she questioned.

"No, I don't think she will be leaving." Neji truthfully stated.

"Of course, I don't know what I was thinking. The mission is called off." Tsunade said before going to do more paper work.

**S.U.R.P.R.I.S.E.**

Sakura basically slept the day away. She was too exhausted and had an overload of emotions to do anything. Everything just spilled out, she lost her control, her grip on the handle bars. The ride spiraled into something so crazy it could be life threatening. But that's only metaphorical…right? This is just the pain shinobi have to go through. The pain _kunoichi_ have to go through. _Kunoichi's pain…_Sakura thought to herself before sitting up on the bed she was laying on.

She glanced out the window to see night coming upon Konoha. A sigh ran through her lips as she felt a breeze come through her window. Her brows knitted together, didn't she close the window? Sakura walked over to the window and stuck her head outside. She could've sworn she saw a foot. But alas, nothing could be seen.

"Now I'm going crazy." Sakura muttered to herself as she closed the window. She pondered on what to do. A wild idea struck her mind and she smiled faintly to herself. Running, at night was the best thing to do. Since the night air was so soothing, and no eyes were on you. The reflections from the moonlight were so peaceful, that's just what Sakura needed.

She ran out of her home, into the streets and she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. Every twist and turn, every jump over cartons that lay outside of stores, was thrilling. Sakura turned down an alleyway and kept running. She jumped over garbage bins and stray cats that roamed around. As she turned a corner she slowed down and stopped. She looked around her.

Then, she found herself hurled against a wall. Her head collided with the stone surface and she felt warm blood ooze out of her head. Sakura's breath hitched when she smelt the bitterness of alcohol. Her eyes traveled in front of her and she caught sight of a drunken shinobi. A drunken Konoha shinobi.

The pinkette nearly kicked her self. She was right at the exit of a bar. A bar where perverts of all sorts resided.

"Hello there." The shinobi whispered in her ear. Sakura took her arm and aimed to punch him in the stomach, but he grasped both of her hands and held them above her head.

"What are you doing out her all by yourself…?" he breathed into her ear. Sakura tried to knee him in the groin but his legs trapped her legs, she was incapable of moving.

The shinobi, let's call him 'John,' kneed Sakura in the stomach, making her fall to her knees. John bet down to Sakura level and watched as the pinkette coughed up blood.

"Sakura…hmmm…have I got a catch, a medic, and ANBU at that." His words slightly slurred as he pulled out some metal wire from his pouch. Blood stained Sakura's silky locks and she felt her arms harshly be tied together, with wire that was enhanced with chakra. John lifted the falling kunoichi off the ground and off of her feet. He then pulled out a kunai and hung Sakura on the stone wall. With her hands tied, the kunai held her up. The metal cut into Sakura's hands and she winced as blood trickled down her arms.

Sakura's feet were hovering off the ground by a mere two or three inches, and John was standing in front of her, as if the were the same height.

Neji had just turned a corner on the street when he had heard some noise. He hesitantly walked down the alleyway and watched as Sakura hung at the mercy of some man.

The pinkette groaned from the pain going on throughout her body. John ignored her and started to bite her neck, and suck in certain spots. Angry red hickeys formed, which pleased John. He then let his hands roam over Sakura's body. He felt every curve she had, everything. The girl though was losing consciousness. Due to the fact of all of the blood she was losing.

John pulled out another kunai and shredded Sakura's shirt with skill, then her ninja skirt and shorts. She sat there, on the verge of fainting, in only her undergarments.

Neji was losing it.

John's hands went down to her underwear. His fingers lay on the soft fabric, he was about to reveal her, but he was torn off of her.

The shinobi flew far away from Sakura and then someone with a blazing bloodline limit started to beat him to a bloody pulp.

That's all Sakura could see before she went black.

**How did you like it? I left a little cliffy there. Tehe. Who is the night in shining armor…Neji, or Sakura's little stalkers…the Uchiha's? Because all I said was a bloodline limit, but not which one! Muhuhahahahahaha! **

**I guess you guys will just have to review, and then wait for me to update! But remember reviewing makes author happy, author being happy gives author inspiration! So REVIEW!**

**Thankiez to those of you who have reviewed ^____^!**


	3. Mission Brings Back Mermories

-Grins proudly- Yes I have finished another fabulous chapter of Kunoichi's Pain! And this chapter is special indeed. It will further explain Sakura's pained life, and open up writing opportunities to make her childhood twisted and dark. –Laughs manically.- Well…I'll stop blabbering now! Without further ado…Chapter 3!

I do not own Naruto…if I did Sasuke and Sakura would already be together! Rawr!

* * *

Chapter Three: Mission Brings Back Memories

_John's hands went down to her underwear. His fingers lay on the soft fabric, he was about to reveal her, but he was torn off of her._

_The shinobi flew far away from Sakura and then someone with a blazing bloodline limit started to beat him to a bloody pulp._

_That's all Sakura could see before she went black._

When Sakura was unconscious, Neji started running towards her. But he glanced behind him to see Sasuke, beating up the rapist. Neji's eyes narrowed but then he looked at Sakura to see she needed him. He would deal with the Uchiha later. Apparently Sasuke had removed the kunai from the wall, and Sakura was on the floor.

Neji went to his knees in front of Sakura and pulled out some blood replenishing pills from his pouch. With slightly shaking hands he opened up Sakura's jaw and threw the pills in, and then he tilted her head back so that they would ease down her throat. The Byakugan user took off his ANBU cloak and wrapped it around Sakura; he then tore some of his shirt off and wrapped it securely around her forehead.

Neji saw that all he could do was done and picked Sakura up bridal style. He looked to see if Sasuke was still there, and he was. But now Itachi was standing next to him. A dead shinobi was at their feet and Neji winced at the damage. The Uchiha's caught sight of Neji but they then made some hand seals and vanished in the air. Seeing as Sakura was in such a critical condition, he forgot about the traitors and rushed Sakura to the hospital.

**K.U.N.O.I.C.H.I.S. P.A.I.N.**

Sakura woke up to light streaming through a window, and a massive headache. She groggily sat up and took in her surroundings. She was on a bed, with white sheets, the walls that surrounded her where an off white color, and she had one little table next to her. "Stupid hospital." She muttered.

The pinkette rolled out of the bed and stood up. She walked over to the door that led to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. A bandage was wrapped around her head. Sakura tore the bandage off and brought her hand to the cut like area on the back of her head. She focused chakra into her hand and healed it with ease.

Neji then walked in. "Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked.

Sakura turned to him. "Healing something nobody could." She walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock. "It's 6:30. Are you ready for the mission?" she raised an eyebrow.

"It was canceled." Neji said.

"Because I hurt my head? I don't think so." Sakura scoffed as she walked out of the hospital room. She was greeted by nurses and doctors scurrying around.

"Yes. That is why. We don't want you stressing yourself." Neji lied. The truth was that if Sasuke was following Sakura, then a mission wouldn't be a good idea. He would do it by himself if he had too.

"Forget it Neji. I'm going to my house, get some things; and then we are heading to the Land of Waves." Sakura insisted as she exited the building. She jumped on rooftops and headed towards her home.

**K.U.N.O.I.C.H.I.S. P.A.I.N.**

When Sakura was done getting all of the necessary weapons and tools ready she headed towards the gate. There she saw Neji and three people. Three very familiar people. "Inari, Tsunami, Tazuna…?" she asked with hesitance.

Everyone turned towards the pinkette. "S-Sakura…!" Inari blushed crimson at the sight of the twenty year old kunoichi. Sakura now was in front of everybody.

"Are you guys our clients?" she smiled kindly at them.

"Yes." Tazuna nodded his head in that old grandpa way.

Neji raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "You know these people?" he asked.

"Yeah. They were our first C ranked mission. Although it was more of an A ranked mission. This was of course before we met you, Neji." Sakura shrugged. Neji raised another eyebrow. "Okay, your probably wondering why a C ranked mission was an A ranked mission. Well, Tazuna over here didn't tell us people were out to kill him. So we had to fight off all of these assassins and hunter ninjas. Then one of the seven swordsmen, Zabuza came along with his follower Haku." Sakura began.

"That's when Sasuke's Sharingan was revealed, and when Sasuke died. But he didn't really die, just...well…um…how do I explain it. Haku was fighting Sasuke and Naruto when Sasuke took a blow for Naruto. The blow wasn't lethal, but it was meant to look lethal. Haku truly didn't like killing anyone." Sakura finished.

"Oh…." Neji murmured.

"Don't forget that Inari came to the rescue and saved our asses! He showed true bravery there!" a loud, obnoxious voice sounded from beside Sakura. She bonked him on the head.

"Naruto!" Inari shouted. He ran over and hugged Naruto.

"Hey there Inari." Naruto chuckled boyishly. "What are you now…ten…?" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

Inari pulled away from Naruto and narrowed his eyes. "I'm sixteen." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Really…?" he whispered.

"Yep." Inari grinned.

"I knew that!" Naruto exclaimed. "I should be leaving now…" he started. "I just saw you guys and decided to drop in. So see you guys later!" he bounced off and kissed an awaiting Hinata who was waiting at a store.

"Naruto isn't coming?" Inari asked Sakura.

"Nope. Neji and I are a team, we'll be escorting you three." She explained before nodding to Neji.

"We ought to head out now." Neji cleared his throat and started walking out of the gates. In the corner of his eyes he spotted red clouds jumping in the trees.

**K.U.N.O.I.C.H.I.S. P.A.I.N.**

"Since I can't be a ninja. I've been training in taijutsu. Just the normal punches and kicks, stuff like that. So I can defend myself if it came down to it." Inari babbled on and on how he was so great and powerful. How he wished he could have chakra so he could be as great as Naruto. Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Tsunami-san…how is the Land of Waves?" Sakura asked as she walked beside her client.

"Well we are doing fairly well. Considering we have the bridge, we can get food from across the seas. The Great Naruto Bridge has helped us tremendously." She too babbled on and on about the one topic.

"I think your boring her." Tazuna smiled at his daughter. Tsunami blushed before looking at her feet and shutting up.

"It's been five hours." Neji chimed in. "Time for lunch." He added then stopped. Sakura followed his actions.

Neji reached into his traveling pack and pulled out five rice balls, and two water bottles. He handed everyone a rice ball and gave the clients one water bottle, he and Sakura would share the other.

"This mission is fairly easy, ne Neji?" Sakura spoke after she had some water she offered the bottle to Neji. Neji took the bottle and also had some to drink.

"Yes. But I don't think its going to be like that throughout the mission." Neji sighed. He wanted to tell Sakura so badly about the Uchiha's. But he knew Sakura would do something rash, something that could potentially put their mission at risk.

Sakura turned to her partner. "How so?" she asked.

"Well…if they came to us for help, it's for a good reason. It's not like hunter ninja are going to stop from attacking because they see two Konoha ninja." Neji quickly covered up his fault.

"Oh." The pinkette nodded as she ate some of her rice ball.

**K.U.N.O.I.C.H.I.S. P.A.I.N.**

Sasuke watched as Sakura ate and drank while conversing with Neji. He couldn't hide the fact that he was upset that she went on the mission after the last nights attack. Surely she would feel the need to rest, even heal the emotional damage it caused.

But no, here she was, guarding Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna. The young prodigy remembered them from their first C/A ranked mission. He had but his life on the line for the dobe, and he gave up his dream so that Naruto could strive for his. Sasuke remembered how distraught Sakura was as she cried over his heap. He was awake when she started crying, but decided to hold off for a little while. Deep down inside himself he thought having her on him was…nice. But of course Sasuke would never admit that, it would take a blow on his ego and pride.

"Don't lean too close." Itachi grabbed Sasuke's cloak and pulled him back.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Hn." He muttered. "Any word from Leader…?

"Leader-sama." Itachi corrected.

"Leader-_sama_, or whatever so get anything from him?" Sasuke asked as he rolled his eyes.

Itachi shook his head back and forth. "No word from him." He mumbled. "The kunoichi is to stay alive until further notice." He finished before not saying another word.

"You think Hyuuga will tell Sakura about us following her around?" Sasuke asked. He had many questions ad knew Itachi couldn't kill him for being annoying.

"Depends on what kind of situation it is. If she is in danger because of us, probably yes. But if not, he might not want her to try to find and kill us." Itachi explained. Sasuke nodded his head.

"That's good."

**K.U.N.O.I.C.H.I.S. P.A.I.N.**

Sakura was so bored that she was playing with sharp objects. Sharp _deadly_ objects. She was juggling her two katana's while bouncing smoke bombs on her knees.

"Sakura…what are you doing?" Neji hesitantly asked as he stayed away from the sharp deadly objects.

The pinkette ignored him and caught a katana in her hand before quickly sheathing it, then catching the other while also catching the smoke bomb. "Just entertaining myself. Is that so bad? I just wish the stupid hunter ninjas would come out already." Sakura muttered as she put away her weapons.

"That was so cool." Inari beamed as he watched Sakura's every move.

_The next day._

"No offense to you guys, but thank god we will be able to end this mission in four hours!" Sakura stretched as she led the group through the forest. Just then a smoke bomb went into their pathway and Sakura grabbed Inari and Tsunami while Neji grabbed Tazuna. They jumped about 300 feet behind them and dropped the clients safely on the ground.

"About time." Sakura smirked as she pulled out her chokuto. Neji grunted and took a fighting stance. "You three stay back, and Inari do what you have to protect them if it comes down to it." Sakura ordered.

Metal wires were thrown from all directions, trying to imprison the two shinobi. Sakura jumped into the air and cut the wires with her chokuto. Neji used his rotation and flipped back when a kunai was thrown at his stomach.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she saw the easily escaped trap, and these were hunter Nins? The pinkette's eyes widened a small fraction before she jumped over to the clients. As she headed over there a hunter Nin appeared before them and she had to quickly stab him in the stomach.

As the Nin fell to the ground Inari relaxed his defensive position but tensed when he looked behind Sakura. The pinkette turned on her heel as she felt the presence of so many. In front of her eyes were at least 10 hunter Nins. Sakura silently cursed under her breath as she pulled out multiple shuriken and kunai.

She launched them at the ninja as she ran towards them. Sakura held up her chokuto as one came at her and sliced him in half. It kept going on like this until there were only two hunter Nins left. The pinkette narrowed her eyes and kicked one as they came up to her. She then felt someone approach her but had to fend off the other Nin, that's when she was kicked in the back and fell to the ground. She rolled onto her back and then rolled over to avoid a katana.

With quickness she jumped up and stabbed both of the Nin's with her two katana's. Sakura looked over to Neji to see 6 dead bodies surrounding him.

**K.U.N.O.I.C.H.I.S. P.A.I.N.**

Sasuke watched Sakura's fluent movements as she defeated one Hunter Nin after the other. His Sharingan activated when she fell but soon deactivated when she was finished fighting the battle all together. Neji was doing well too, but he wasn't as great as Sakura.

The Uchiha couldn't but help but keep a close eye on his former teammate. They have been through so much; she has been through so much. It's hard to admit but Sasuke agrees that Sakura is a rebel.

She's always been a rebel, whether she really showed it or not. He remembered when she risked her life for his and Naruto's. He would have never of thought that Sakura would do such a brazen action.

Sakura was always the innocent one, the one that cowered at the sight of blood. But truly who didn't? Sasuke knew from experience how terrifying blood can be. But some how some way he found entertainment in seeing the crimson liquid. The Uchiha remembered when on a mission the client was struck dead, right from under her nose…

_Sakura stood with her arms outstretched in front of their client. Determination in her eyes as she watched the ninja before her. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were busy fighting strong opponents as to Sakura who only had one to fight. _

_The pinkette held a kunai firmly in her hand, which was slightly shaking when Naruto fell and a scratch was made to his cheek. Her eyes narrowed at the on-coming ninja and she made a move to punch him in the gut, but to her surprise another ninja took her by surprise by kicking her in the back and sending her flying away from the client. She had not sensed the ninja before and now cursed herself for being so stupid. She tried to jump up but found herself incapable._

_A foot was placed firmly on her back from the man who she was going to punch. When Sakura tried to wiggle free the foot pressure deepened, earning a cry form Sakura and the attention from Naruto. His eyes widened as he saw the cherry blossom in distress, he then saw the client on the ground some feet away from her dead._

_The man with the foot on Sakura's back pulled her up by the hair and dragged her back so he was standing next to his partner in crime. _

_Kakashi who thought quicker than the others narrowed his eyes and grabbed hold of a retreating enemy. He held a kunai to his throat and clenched his teeth with defiance. The opposite side did the same thing to Sakura, only her feet were dangling from the ground. The pinkette was shaking uncontrollably as her eyes wondered to the bloodied body close by._

"_Let her go, or he dies." Kakashi hissed as his hold tightened on the enemy ninja._

_The opposite side smirked. "You think we care whether or not he dies? How about this…you let him go and in return we'll return your kunoichi alive." _

"_Kakashi-sensei let him go! This is Sakura-chan!" Naruto pestered as he stared at the opposite side. He watched with intense eyes as Sakura's eyes became watery and she tried to kick her capturer down below. _

_Sasuke glared hotly at the scene. It intensified when he saw the struggling comrade with her eyes watery. He also couldn't help but notice her visible shaking._

_Kakashi glared at the enemy and let go of his prisoner. The ninja ran to the other side and joined the other two. Team seven waited anxiously for them to drop Sakura, but they never did._

"_Give her to us!" Naruto shouted, slightly getting annoyed now. _

_The enemy ninja only grinned as they kept on holding on to her. "We said we'd give her back to you alive, we never said __**when**_**.**_**" **__The supposed leader smirked proudly._

"_What do you want with her?" Kakashi snarled. _

"_I bet you would like to know." _

_Sasuke then snapped. His Sharingan activated and he took several steps forward. A snarl erupted in his throat as tears came out of Sakura's eyes. "Let. Her. Go. __**Now."**__ Sasuke growled with pure venom and malice._

_The enemy's eyes widened and they immediately dropped the kunoichi and fled for the hills. The intimidating Uchiha…was well intimidating._

_Sakura dropped to her knees and crawled over to the dead client. Now tears were pouring down her face and her shaking was more noticeable. Unknowingly blood was dripping down from her neck, but she didn't really care._

"_Sakura-chan is you alright?" Naruto worriedly asked as he crouched down in front of Sakura._

_She seemed to be ignoring him though. Sakura was mumbling incoherent words under her breath as her palm was placed lightly on the dead mans chest. At least there was no struggle…she thought to herself. But yet there was till plenty of blood. _

"_I'm sorry." She whispered as she closed her eyes. "This is all my fault." She mumbled, Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. Was she talking to a dead man? "They were right." Sakura mumbled so lowly that no one heard it but the young Uchiha himself._

_That's when Sakura looked at her team. Her eyes were shameful and guilty. "I don't deserve to be a shinobi." She sniffed. _

_Naruto's eyes widened and he engulfed the kunoichi in a huge embrace. Sasuke smirked at the sight, and Kakashi smiled under his mask, showing only a crinkle in his right eye. _

"_Don't ever say that Sakura. We are team seven, and we will always need you, you are part of our team." Naruto assured. _

"_The dobe has a point." Sasuke smirked as he looked upon Sakura. He offered a hand to her whom she accepted and he pulled her to her feet. Naruto was pouting on the ground, because of the fact Sasuke called him a 'dobe.' _

"_Well…you're…you're…you're…a teme!" Naruto exclaimed, obviously proud of himself. _

_Kakashi smiled at his fellow team mates knowing that one day they will be a team that is unbeatable, and no one would be able to stop them. Not their pasts, their futures…nothing. Sadly for Kakashi he had no clue of what he was thinking, because now their pasts have gotten in the way, and their futures too. Hopefully his thoughts will become true, if only a little bit. _

* * *

Aww…sniffles! You guys have better read that part with extra care…it will be a prime topic in the future (hopefully.) Also thank you to all of you awesomely awesome reviewers! I'm so glad my story is an eye opening or page turner…whatever you prefer. Those who have added me but not reviewed please give a few encouraging words! Thank You! Review!


	4. Akaryoku

I am officially awesome. I have nothing to do in my free time…so I write! That must make you my readers oh-so happy. Because look I updated and like two days later I updated again! It's quick, ne? Anyways without further ado…chapter four!

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Kunoichi's Pain

Chapter Three: Akaryoku

_Kakashi smiled at his fellow team mates knowing that one day they will be a team that is unbeatable, and no one would be able to stop them. Not their pasts, their futures…nothing. Sadly for Kakashi he had no clue of what he was thinking, because now their pasts have gotten in the way and their futures too. Hopefully his thoughts will become true, if only a little bit. _

Sasuke shook his head of former thoughts. Why was he thinking about this? That was a long time ago; he should be focusing on how he was going to kill Sakura if he ever gets the word. No way in hell would he let former moments cloud his mind and make him do senseless things.

**K.U.N.O.I.C.H.I.S. P.A.I.N.**

Sakura heaved in a breath and looked towards her clients. Neji was walking over to her and moved his head this way and that, making sure no more disturbances would come out.

"Neji…stop making it noticeable." Sakura whispered as they began talking in a semi-circle with their clients included.

Neji looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow. "Huh…?" he muttered.

"There's two more, and they are stronger than the others." Sakura explained as she glanced at the trees behind them in the corner of her eyes. "They've been following us this whole mission, I wonder when they'll come out."

The Hyuuga's eyes widened. She had known about the Uchiha's! But not that she knew who the two stalkers were…at this moment that is. "I don't think they'll be coming out for a while." Neji mumbled under his breath, but to no avail Sakura heard him and glanced in his direction.

"Than we'll just have to get them out." Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Inari…protect your family." Sakura ordered and Inari nodded his head solemnly.

The pinkette spun on her heel and Neji watched with worried eyes as she scanned the tree tops with her kunoichi vision. Once when she caught slight movement her eyes turned into hard slits and she frowned. "Come out…I know your there." She snarled, a growl erupted in her throat.

Sasuke and Itachi who were right in her vision looked at each other before jumping down into the slight clearing they were standing in. Both had their Sharingan activated and Inari shivered from their intense stares. "S-Sasuke…?" he whispered under his breath.

Neji turned towards Inari and realized that Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi knew this group of people pretty well. Inari was horrified that Sasuke was following them, he probably thought him as a traitor.

"What the hell do you want?" Sakura snapped.

Sasuke looked at her with bored eyes when on the inside the hate in her eyes tore at his heart. "Hn."

Itachi just stood there watching the exchange with interest. His cloak covered most of his face so you couldn't see the slight smirk spreading on his face.

"Sakura…what's going on?" Inari shook slightly as he switched his direction from Sasuke to Sakura and back again.

Sakura looked at him with a sad look. "He's on the bad side." She explained softly the frown on her lips deepened.

At this statement Inari's eyes narrowed, and he saw the pain in the kunoichi's features. But it was only a little bit, if he wasn't looking for a reaction he would have never found one, the girl was good at keeping her emotions in check.

Then without an after thought Inari charged at Sasuke. He was running full speed and ignored the cries his mother and grandpa called out. He ignored the sound of the pinkette's voice as he went full speed to the Uchiha. His expectations were to beat him senseless.

The pinkette yelled after Inari again and again. Finally she saw Inari getting to close for her liking and she went after him. Her feet pounded into the ground as Neji made sure the other clients were protected. Sakura saw Inari a foot from Sasuke and saw him draw his Kusanagi. She cursed under her breath and jumped in the air. She landed on Inari and they tumbled some odd feet away from the Uchiha's. Sakura jumped to her feet and pulled out her chokuto as Sasuke appeared in front of her.

The two metal weapons clinked together and Sakura pushed off and jumped back ten feet, but also picking up Inari as she did so. "You stupid idiot!" Sakura scolded as she put Inari on his feet. "Let me handle this, I said to make sure your family is protected. I did not say to charge forward at the enemy. Next time you do it I'm tying you to a tree…got it?" Sakura finished.

Inari warily nodded as he ran to were Neji was, guarding his family. Neji on the other hand was looking like he could go into hysterics. One Uchiha was enough to deal with, and now they had to fight two of them…he just couldn't handle it.

"Neji, make sure the stupid idiot and his family are safe. I've got this." Sakura ordered and pulled out a scroll when Neji nodded.

She bit her thumb which caused her to draw blood and made a line on the scroll. Then she formed numerous hand signs before placing both hands firmly on the scroll. She muttered some words in a different language and a puff of smoke was seen. When the smoke cleared up a very authentic and old looking weapon was in her hand. It looked a lot like a Fuuma shuriken…but it as more…how do I say it…threatening. Just how it sparkled in the light that leaked through the forest canopy made Sakura look more intimidating than she already was.

Sakura ran at the Uchiha's full speed, with determination shining through her emerald eyes. Neji watched in horror as he protected the clients, he wanted to help so badly…but he knew this was Sakura's fight. He knew that if he interfered Sakura could possibly never forgive him. This was her personal vendetta; if he ruined it for her she would hate him. Well at least that's what Neji thought. Sakura jumped in the air and aimed a kick at Itachi's face while swinging the weapon dangerously.

Of course the Sharingan wielders dodged easily, so Sakura fell to the ground and the weapon embedded in the soil. She balanced herself on the weapon as she did a split which made the Uchiha's back up. The chakra on her feet supported her dangerous look and if they were hit with those powered legs…it was over for them.

With a push she jumped off from her weapons and spun in the air. She hit Sasuke's arm as he blocked his face, then Itachi came behind her and she pushed off of Sasuke's arm. Sakura pulled out her two Katana's and twirled them in her fingers. She caught them with ease and threw one at Sasuke while aiming to slice Itachi. The elder Uchiha caught Sakura's wrist before the blade could penetrate his skin. He had to be careful; if he killed the kunoichi or hurt her badly enough Pein would be infuriated.

So for now, he just broke her wrist and watched her facial expression. To his surprise Sakura poofed in the air and he spun on his heel to catch her on coming kick. Her ankle was in his grasp and Sakura kicked her other foot upward, Itachi had to let go to avoid getting hit. Sakura than had to dodge Sasuke's Kusanagi that was coated with Raikiri.

That was basically how the fight went on for a while. Sakura would throw millions of Taijutsu moves at the Uchiha's while they dodged and did their own thing. Finally Itachi came from behind Sakura while Sasuke kept her busy, really busy. She was dodging balls of Raikiri every other second and fire was trailing after her. She didn't realize Itachi was creeping behind her until his arms wrapped around her body and a kunai was held to her throat.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and watched as Sakura tried to kick Itachi. Itachi's grasp just tightened on her and the kunai was pressed firmly to her throat. That made Sakura stop struggling. Her eyes closed as she felt the blood rolling down her neck and old memories flashed through her mind.

_That's when Sakura looked at her team. Her eyes were shameful and guilty. "I don't deserve to be a shinobi." She sniffed. _

_Naruto's eyes widened and he engulfed the kunoichi in a huge embrace. Sasuke smirked at the sight, and Kakashi smiled under his mask, showing only a crinkle in his right eye. _

"_Don't ever say that Sakura. We are team seven, and we will always need you, you are part of our team." Naruto assured. _

"_The dobe has a point." Sasuke smirked as he looked upon Sakura. He offered a hand to her whom she accepted and he pulled her to her feet. Naruto was pouting on the ground, because of the fact Sasuke called him a 'dobe.' _

"_Well…you're…you're…you're…a teme!" Naruto exclaimed, obviously proud of himself._

_Sakura plastered a smile on her face, despite the fact she felt like shit. How could she let the client die right in front of her, and how did they get their hands on her? The pinkette was highly disappointed in her self. _

_Her hand traveled to her throat and she felt the warm liquid oozing out. Slowly and shakily she pulled her hand out and she looked at the crimson substance. Sweat formed on her brow as shacked uncontrollably, she fell to her knees again and tears formed in her eyes. _

"_S-Sakura-chan…?" Naruto watched shocked as tears poured down Sakura's face and her hands shakes. _

"_The blood." She whispered. Terror was in her eyes. "So much blood…everywhere." She groaned and clutched the sides of her head. "Make it go away!" she cried out as she had a mental break down. That was the kunoichi's first ever mental break down. _

"The blood." Sakura whispered as her eyes napped open. "So much blood…everywhere." She mumbled and cried out.

Itachi was startled by her out burst and released her. Sakura fell to her knees and clutched her head…the pain inside her heart was unbearable. "Make it go away." She screeched. Neji widened his eyes and forgot about their mission. He ran to Sakura and bent down to her level.

"Sakura…I need you to calm down." Neji tried to comfort the misfortune girl.

Sakura only shook her head violently. "They are all gone. All of them. The blood is…is everywhere." She choked out.

_Bodies fell to the ground. Blood splattered everywhere. Three men stood in front of it all with proud yet sadistic looks plastered on their faces. Four year old Sakura stood of mist of it all. Her tiny emerald eyes were huge orbs as they dilated. She scanned the area with a shaking body and her eyes fell on two dead bodies, one girl one boy. _

_She ran to them, not caring if the bad men saw her. She fell on them, and she cried. Large drops of salty tears fell on their bodies as blood soaked into her clothes. The men heard her cries and turned towards her. They narrowed their eyes at the last person of the clan. _

"_She will suffer." One of them smirked. With that a match was thrown on the ground and the area turned into a large blob of fire._

_The men stood there watching amused as the pink haired child kept crying over two corpses. That was until ANBU and other Konoha shinobi came into the view. The three legendary sannin jumped in front of the guys and narrowed their eyes. _

"_We would like to stay and all…but we've got to go." They smirked evilly before they poofed in the air. _

_Tsunade huffed before running around to Sakura. She picked her up and ordered ANBU to quickly look around for living people. None of them found anyone….but three pairs of eyes watched the scene with horror; they ran from the scene…scared that they would be accused of the crime when they were mere small children. _

"_Are you okay?" Tsunade coed as they fled the burning area. Her comrades surrounding her. _

_The pink haired four years old hiccupped. "Mommy…and Daddy." She cried. _

"And fire." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke and Itachi exchanged glances before approaching the hysteric Sakura. Neji was busy rubbing her back and whispering comforting words that he didn't realize they were coming towards them. Before he knew it he was kicked off of Sakura and he flew through the air. Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and touched her pressure point. The kunoichi passed out on Sasuke's shoulder and the two Uchiha's sped away.

Neji propped himself up and looked where Sakura once was. He was furious to see she was gone.

"Neji…" Inari mumbled from far away. The shinobi cursed when he had forgotten about his mission. "The mission ends here." He stated as he pointed towards the gates to the Land of The Waves.

"Then leave! God dammit." Neji yelled as he kicked the dirt. He let the Akatsuki take his partner! _His _Sakura!

**K.U.N.O.I.C.H.I.S. P.A.I.N.**

"What does Leader-sama want with Sakura anyways?" Sasuke asked as they came in front of the base, his arms still around the pinkette.

Itachi looked at him. His stare just as emotionless as ever. "That I don't know." He answered. Than the two brothers, with the unconscious Sakura entered the base.

The walls were dark, but that was only in the first corridor. When you got past the cellar doors that led to places that you would never want to be in, you came to a heavily locked door. Itachi formed some hand seals and pressed his palm on the door. All of the locks slid out of place and the door creaked open. Looking inside you could see what looked like a house. Usually if you think about the worst criminals ever known, you would think creepy hallways that had prisoners chained to them…but they were not at all like that.

The Uchiha's walked into a rook that no doubt all of the Akatsuki members were in. Everyone's eyes turned towards the Sharingan wielders and Konan grinned like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called. Suigetsu rolled his eyes at the annoying red head. His eyes went to Sasuke and his eyes narrowed on the pink haired girl in his arms. Karin seemed to notice the kunoichi too because she glared with menace at her.

Pein stood from his seat next to Konan and walked over to the Uchiha's, Konan trailed behind him. "You've brought her." Pein nodded to his members. "Good."

Sasuke looked at him. "Why did you want her?" He asked.

"For some reasons…" Pein answered while motioning for Sasuke to lay Sakura on a couch no one was on.

Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu (who had all been killed by either Sakura herself or her close friends) watched as Sasuke laid her down. Her breathing was steady and her chest rose before going down again. Somehow some way all of the 'dead' shinobi ended up living again.

"What reasons?" Hidan demanded an answer. He did not like the pink haired bitch. Her and all of Konoha were big non-believing ass holes in his religion.

"She's the last living person of the Akaryoku clan." Pein simply stated and gasps from some people sounded throughout the room. (Akaryoku means Red Power…lame I know.)

Sasuke was clueless; Itachi knew what he was talking about though. When he had become a Chunin at age 10…secrets were revealed to him. The Akaryoku were brutally murdered, only being stopped before they could kill the young prodigy Sakura. They had put her into witness protection with the Haruno family; they took care of her as if she were their own. Sakura never really knew what happened 16 years ago. She thought she was a Haruno, when the truth was her foster mother couldn't have babies. Sakura wasn't a Haruno, she was an Akaryoku.

"My comrades…Konan…I and Yahiko, saw the village burn after they were killed. She was in the mist of it all, crying on her dead parents bodies. Than…Konoha shinobi and ANBU chased the criminals away. I believe Itachi was one of the Konoha shinobi." Pein glanced at Itachi only for him to turn his head away.

Sasuke remembered his brother coming home from a mission one day with ashes covering his clothes. He smelt of smoke, and was drenched in blood. Some of his hair was burnt, he later cut that off.

"And that has to do with why she's here…?" Hidan raised an eyebrow. "This Akaryoku clan or whatever must've been very weak to have been slaughtered like that. So why do you insist on having the kunoichi here?"

Pein glared at Hidan. "Do you not know, Hidan? That Akaryoku clan is one of the most powerful clans to date? They are up in the ranks with Uchiha's and Hyuuga's." Pein explained with slight venom. "If she were to try and kill us Akatsuki, we probably wouldn't exist." Pein stated. "Sasori, she killed you…with chakra six years ago. You brought your self to life…but that was six years ago. She was able to kill herself and still be alive. For heavens sake she used Genesis of Rebirth! A highly dangerous technique that takes life force."

"If this was all of her plan…than we're screwed. Only plausible idea is to have her join our ranks. That way she will be a dangerous weapon to other people not us." Pein concluded as he shifted his glance to Sakura.

"The Akaryoku are known for their ability to control chakra, think fast, and have the ultimate poker face. So you all should be careful around Sakura, she could trick you into something you would otherwise not let cross your mind."

"Does she have a bloodline limit?" Sasori asked curiously.

"That's what we will have to find out. Because since the village was burned down, all history and scrolls for any Akaryoku techniques were destroyed." Pein answered. "That's something else you all have to be worried about. She could possibly kill us in a second and we wouldn't know what was coming."

"Do you think she'll just join us like that? If anything she would try to fight her way out of here." Kisame pointed out.

"We could say we're using her as bait for the Kyuubi holder." Itachi suggested.

"So be it." Pein nodded and he left the room, Konan at his side.

**K.U.N.O.I.C.H.I.S. P.A.I.N.**

"When do you think the pink haired bitch will wake up?" - Suigetsu

"Beats me." – Kisame

"Who cares, I hope she's dead." – Karin

"That's not nice…" – Jugo

"I don't care." – Karin

"Hmm…she looks pretty sleeping." – Deidara

"Ah." – Sasori

"No comment I suppose, yeah." – Deidara

"Stupid Konoha bitch. Jashin doesn't like her…" – Hidan

"Don't go and kill yourself now…" – Kakuzu

"Argh…is that all you guys talk about?" – Deidara

"What did you expect?" - Karin

"Shh! The kunoichi is waking up." Kisame whispered while putting an index finger over his lips.

All eight of them were crowded around the couch, their heads looking down on the sleeping cherry blossom. She stirred, moved, and groaned. Than her eyes fluttered open. She squinted at the figures hovering over her before screaming.

* * *

In case you didn't see my little note. Akaryoku means Red Power. I know it sounds really cheesy…but in Japanese it looks really awesome. Lol. Akaryoku…cool ne? I hope you enjoyed this installment and I hope to hear from all of you soon enough. I think I kind of explained something's in this chapter…but IDK! Lol. Review please!


	5. Distributing Missions

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm so sorry! This wasn't supposed to take so long, but alas it did. First I got a new computer and lost the chapter I had written before; or started anyway. So I ad to rewrite it; and believe me this version is way better. Than as I was writing a was stuck on one part. And as we read my typed words I am currently sneezing and coughing my brains out. On top of that just before the stupid Login crap was not working! So please forgive the lateness of this chapter, and enjoy. Oh and before I forget…I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

"Shh! The kunoichi is waking up." Kisame whispered while putting an index finger over his lips.

All eight of them were crowded around the couch, their heads looking down on the sleeping cherry blossom. She stirred, moved, and groaned. Than her eyes fluttered open. She squinted at the figures hovering over her before screaming.

Sakura jumped up from her laying down position and took a defensive position on the couch. Her eyes narrowed as she swung her foot at Karin. Karin screeched before jumping back. In that second Sakura found herself fending off most of the Akatsuki, save four or five members.

The kunoichi jumped into the air, avoiding a reaching hand while punching some guy in the face. Immediately that guy turned into water and she knew that she was dealing with Suigetsu. Her mind reeled as she dodged Kisame's sword attacks and jumped off of the couch. Hidan and Kakuzu ran at her, Hidan with his alive strings and Kakuzu with his heavy ass sword. Behind them were Sasori and Deidara, Sasori looked like he was shooting chakra strings at her while Deidara threw numerous weapons. Lastly there was Jugo, who looked in pain. The way he held his head was as if he were going to explode.

_This is not what I expected when I woke up…_ Sakura bitterly thought as she dashed towards the door, her hand landed on the handle and she swung it open. Her feet moved on their own but she ran into a stone wall. Wait not a stone wall…a stone chest!

Sakura hissed as she flew backwards and flipped in the air, she caught herself with her arms before she landed on the hard surface of the floor. As she tried to stand up a foot was pressed on her back, and she felt the weight of someone sitting on her. She glanced behind her through her eyes-lashes and saw Deidara on top of her back; his legs were around hers so she couldn't try and fight. Sakura felt her hands being ruthlessly pulled together and a scratchy rope tied around her wrists.

With one swift movement Sakura was pulled up and onto her feet, Deidara behind her holding her still. "What the hell?" Sakura snapped as everyone in the room looked at her. Sasuke; or the stone chest as we first noticed him; walked over to Sakura and took her from Deidara. No one answered Sakura's outburst as she glared at Sasuke.

"Sakura." He greeted.

"Asshole." She growled.

Behind them they heard a snort in disgust. Sakura glanced at the only other female in the room. Karin caught sight of her gaze and glared at the pinkette. "What the hell are you looking at…forehead?" she sneered.

Sakura scoffed before she broke free of the rope that tied her wrists together and in a nanosecond she was in Karin's face. "Who gave you, fucking slut, the right to call _me _**forehead?" **Fiery emerald clashed with Karin's horrified eyes. "That's what I thought." Sakura smirked inwardly. "No one, repeat **no one **can ever call me forehead, unless your name is Ino."

Karin gulped at Sakura's intense gaze, Sakura never let it down until Sasuke grunted and took a hold of her arm. He dragged her away and out of the room.

"Who the hell is Ino?" Suigetsu absently said aloud.

* * *

The wind gently flowed into the office space. Filling every nook and cranny with cool fresh air. The smell of early fall made everyone oh-so happy. Fall was a special time of the year; the village would always have festivals that were always spectacular. Tsunade sighed at the thought of having a day where she wouldn't be pestered about the ideas of her having sake. No not at all, at the festival it was a free for all. A day to celebrate the change of seasons, more important to Tsunade though is to get** drunk! **

The Hokage frowned as she realized she didn't have her precious sake with her at the moment. She looked down at her tea cup and furrowed her eyes brows. Shizune had been through all of her cup boards lately and was making sure she didn't get drunk on the job. Thus causing Tsunade to get irritated because she can't have sake. Che. How annoying.

As Tsunade lifted the cup to her lips the material cracked and caused Tsunade's frown to widen. Why would it just suddenly crack…?

But with no more time to think a hawk flew through the window, and it landed on Tsunade's shoulder. It's golden brown wings spread for a second; showing off it's white under feathers; before closing again and shoving it's leg in front of his body.

Tsunade reached for the note tied to his leg and untied it. Wondering what could possibly be written on it. The paper unfolded as she let her fingers remove the creases, in front of her was a note from the Village Hidden in The Waves. _Must be a thank note for the mission assigned to Sakura and Neji. _

Oh was she dead wrong, opening the note she let her eyes widen and her mouth part slightly. Her eyes narrowed at the part where it said Neji had gone a little crazy. How stupid of him!

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled as she put the paper down. Her eyes were hard as they watched the door open and in came a relaxed Shizune.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" she smiled kindly.

"I need two ANBU teams in her stat!" Tsunade ordered as she watched Shizune. Shizune just stood there and raised an eyebrow.

"What for Lady Tsunade…? Surely you don't want TWO ANBU team— Shizune gulped as Tsunade glared at her.

"If not than why am I asking?! Now go get them! NOW!" she ordered once again and Shizune yelped before running out of the door.

_What's Tsunade thinking?! All of the best working ANBU squads are out, she couldn't possibly want me to pair some ANBU with others that simply can't get along…does she? Now thinking back on it…I don't even think we have two ANBU teams here, fully anyway. The way the mission sounds…it's like she need eight shinobi; for a serious job. I guess I'm going to have to get _them. Shizune thought as she sped though Konoha streets.

About twenty minutes later, eight shinobi were in the Hokage's office, and Shizune was standing by Tsunade panting from running around the whole village. Tsunade looked at all of the chosen ones with a serious expression. Calculating their capability for the mission. To her they would be good enough. Even though they weren't all ANBU, they still have been with each other from the very beginning.

"You're are probably all wondering why your all here." Tsunade began. "You're also probably wondering why there are so many of you." she continued. A frown etched it way onto her face. "I have grave news that will apply to your mission. All of you are not going to like this news; this person is very dear to all of us, to Konoha." Tsunade sighed. "I'm sad to say Sakura has been kidnapped by Akatsuki." She breathed in sharply and closed her eyes, waiting for all of the inevitable outbursts.

What she received was stunned silence. She cracked her one eye open before looking fully at the selected shinobi. Some had looks of disbelief on their faces while others looked ready to cry. That's when the outburst came; Kiba shouted angrily about how she could get kidnapped. Than Lee started yelling about what happened to Neji and why he couldn't protect his Sakura. Ino was screaming about this can't be happening. Among all of the noise most of Konoha could hear, so believe it or not the door swung open and in came Naruto.

Everyone was silenced at the appearance of Naruto. Some had downcast looks on their faces, knowing that if anyone cared for Sakura more than they did; it was Naruto. Hinata who was already crying began to cry more at the sight of Sakura's best friend. Naruto being stupid grinned and continued to walk into the room. He turned around to see the disgruntled faces and frowned. "Why is everyone so down?" he whispered.

Tsunade sighed and began rubbing her temples. Why did she have to deal with this? "Naruto…" she began but was cut off by said ninja.

"What's wrong Tsunade-baachan?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why is everyone here?" he muttered.

"Sakura was kidnapped by Akatsuki." Tsunade whispered.

Naruto leaned down to Tsunade. "Wahhh? I couldn't hear yah."

"Sakura was kidnapped by Akatsuki." Tsunade tried to say again.

This time the blonde cupped his ear. "What?"

"I said! SAKURA WAS KIDNAPPED BY THE AKATSUKI!" Tsunade yelled in his face, before calmly sitting down from the seat she so impatiently jumped out of.

Naruto stood off a little bit. He stumbled backwards as he stepped away from Tsunade. His mouth was a gap and he was at a loss for words. He tried to speak but only shut his mouth tightly. Then he opened his mouth again. "W-Why didn't you tell me sooner?! And why's everyone here?!" Naruto asked suddenly.

"They are going on the rescue mission." Kakashi said as he jumped through the window, with Sai on his heels.

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows. "But no one told me about this rescue mission." He whispered. Than he pieced everything together.

"No way! I'm going to go after Sakura-chan! No one can stop me!" Naruto yelled angrily as Kakashi and Tsunade frowned.

"Naruto! You are not going on the retrieval mission, and like hell am I going to let you!" Tsunade hissed.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto don't you understand that if you go after Sakura, that you'll be putting yourself in danger? Remember that this is the Akatsuki we're talking about."

"I don't care! They could be little kids for all I care! But no one messes with my Sakura-chan. And whoever dares to touch her will live a life of pain and suffering! What are you going to do with me anyway? Keep me cooped up in Konoha?!" Naruto shouted.

This is when the Hokage stepped in, a smirk on her face. "Naruto, I know you well enough that I can't just leave you in Konoha. That's why you, Kakashi, and Sai have your own mission." Before anyone could retaliate on that statement Tsunade spoke again. "You are too travel to sand and ask for reinforcements. We do not want to send a messenger bird for the fear of it being intersected. Remember Naruto this is just as important as chasing after Sakura." Tsunade explained.

Naruto seemed to still protest but Kakashi gave him a look that he wanted to look for Sakura too, but this mission was also a priority. "Hai." Naruto reluctantly muttered before walking at of the office, Kakashi and Sai following him.

"And our mission is?" Shikamaru interrupted the silence that filled the room just moments before.

Tsunade's head snapped in his direction, alerted back tot eh situation. You could tell this whole problem put loads of stress on her, she hid it well; but sadly not well enough. "Oh yes." She muttered. "I have made two teams. These teams where well thought out, and I could only hope no one starts a brawl. Team one consists of the captain Shikamaru, with Chouji, Shino, and Hinata. Shikamaru and Chouji work well together so it only makes sense to put them on the job. Hinata and Shino have long ranged as well as short ranged attacks. Their bloodline limits will come in handy. Your job is to get as much information on the Akatsuki as possible."

"As for the rest of you, Tenten is the captain with Ino, Kiba and Lee. Your mission is to find Neji and do anything possible to stabilize him. I picked Lee and Tenten because you are Neji's teammates, and if he's going to listen to anyone it's going to be you two. As for Ino and Kiba…I have no idea why I put the both of you on the same team. All I have to say is to behave your selves and to remember that this is Sakura we're fighting for here. The quicker we have Neji under control, the faster you can join the other team with their quest for information. You're probably asking why I want to stop Neji from doing what he is doing…" Tsunade explained before being cut off by Shikamaru.

"If Neji were to go after the Akatsuki so rashly he could blow any chance in getting Sakura out safely. The only logical solution is to stop him and find a way that will assure Sakura's safety as well as anyone else's who is involved in this ordeal." He said.

Tsunade smirked. "Glad you understand, that is exactly what I was going to say. But in different words of course…"

"Do you all understand your mission?" Tsunade asked, a serious expression returning to her face. "I want all of you to wear communicators. This way if you get in a sticky situation, you can contact each other. These are new and can't be seen by the naked eyes, you would have to have Byakugan or Sharingan to be able to see them once they're activated." Tsunade explained as she threw everyone small ear buds. They applied them to their ears and some watched as they disappeared in others ears.

"As for supplies, pack for a long mission. With provisions, weapons, scrolls, whatever you think will come in handy." Tsunade continued. "That is all I have to say, you are dismissed. Oh and by the way; leave as soon as possible." Tsunade finished.

They all left the room and Tsunade was left alone, in her sorrow and distress. Tears leaked from her eyes. "Sakura; just be safe." She whispered as she walked out of her office in search for some sake.

**

* * *

So how was it? Things are getting tense…don't you think? I'm sorry it's so short, I hate myself for that. But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore! Also I wasn't able to write more because of emotional obstacles. You do not want to know. **

**So I ask you that if you liked it to review, but if you didn't review anyways and tell me how I can improve. I have a lot of ideas for this story and it would really help if I had support. Also sorry for rambling on like this, being sick tends to make me rambly. ALSO! To all of those who think author notes are totally pointless and a waster ofspace, im sorry for the inconvenience. But hey, what are you going to do about it? Lastly; I know im annoying; anyways…would anyone like a change in the coupling? Any suggestions? Please include this in your review…im thinking of making it a NejiSaku instead of SasuSaku…but I know a lot of you like Sasuke and Sakura together. So…it would really help if you typed and reviewed your opinion! Thank you! REVIEW!**


	6. Stars in the Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Kiba walked down Konoha's streets and saw the gates come into view. When he saw bright blonde also in his vision he sighed. Of course Ino had to be there too, right when he was there.

"Ino." He greeted grimly as her distanced himself from her.

"Kiba." She bit out.

Obviously the two weren't on let's say friendly terms. You don't want to know what happened.

_It was Ino's birthday, she was turning 16 and she was so excited. Because of course it was her sweet sixteen. Basically she had invited all of Konoha to her party, and a party it was. There was music, food, and more important…cake! Ino's sweet sixteen was sweet alright. A disco ball hung from the ceiling and allowed people to dance in the shadows of the glowing lights. _

_Ino was also having a ball. After talking to so many people she never thought she knew, she was ready for the huge cake her mom baked for her. It was one of the top cakes with the different layers and it was enough to feed the village. Her mother had worked so hard on the perfect cake for her perfect angel. _

"_Happy birthday to you…" the annual song began and Ino grinned madly. She looked at all of the faces in front of her, all were singing; even Shikamaru! Apparently he hadn't thought that the party was troublesome. But one person wasn't singing, and it was Kiba. He had a devious smirk on his face and to any smart person it would look like he was up to something. But hey, Ino isn't that smart now is she? _

_The song ended and everyone clapped as Ino began to blow out the candles. As the last flame went out the cake blew up in her face. It went everywhere. Ino let out an inhumanly shriek and looked at all of the people surrounding her. They were just as surprised as she was, not one was laughing. Than among them all you could hear a very loud laugh. One that was so loud Suna possibly could hear. _

_Ino's eyes narrowed on Kiba. "Stupid mutt!" she yelled and pointed a frosted finger at him. With that some of the cake flew off. _

_The furious 16 year old tore the cake off of her face and stomped over to Kiba who was still laughing. "Oh you think that's funny." Ino chuckled evilly as she raised Kiba by his collar, took some cake and stuffed it in his mouth. He gagged on some of it before Ino threw some in his eyes. Now he couldn't see. The blonde took her knee and hit him right in the balls. He howled and fell to the ground as cake flew out of his mouth. _

"_Bitch what was that for?" Kiba hissed._

"_For ruining my birthday!" Ino shouted as she kicked him in the back. Kiba jumped up and tackled the angered blonde they began throwing numerous punches and kicks at each other. Finally Ino won the fight and Kiba was bleeding from his mouth. He also was unconscious. I guess you can say that's why Kiba hated her; for humiliating him in front of everyone. Seeing as he was beaten up by a girl. And she hated him for ruining her sweet 16. Oh the irony of it all. _

Ino turned her head away from Kiba and scowled. The irritated expression disappeared as Tenten and Lee was seen coming down the road.

* * *

Neji sped through the forest. His Byakugan was activated and he was looking this way and that, trying to pick up any trace of Akatsuki. The Hyuuga couldn't help but to constantly beat himself up over the whole ordeal. He was right there, he should've sensed them coming. But no, he let them take her. It was basically saying "Take her and I won't do anything." It made Neji feel so weak and powerless. What kind of ninja are you if you can't protect the ones that are dear to you?

Sure Neji wouldn't admit his feelings to anyone, but he couldn't deny his own thoughts. Sakura was the most beautiful, powerful, and interesting kunoichi he has ever met. It's kind of hard to say this because Tenten is close up in that running line. Both aren't afraid for a battle, they are both well capable kunoichi. That's what interested the Byakugan holder.

A fierce glint appeared in Neji's eyes and his lips formed a hard line. _No matter what Sakura, I will find you. _That was the thought running through his mind as he sped through the forest.

* * *

Shikamaru yawned as he stepped onto another branch. He held his hand out; signaling for everyone to stop. Then he jumped to the ground and motioned his hands for everyone to gather around him.

"So this is the plan." The genius started and all eyes were on him. "We go into town, and split up. Shino; I think you should go around and plant bugs into walls of private parts of the village. Such as any place you might think holds an important person who would talk about the Akatsuki. Chouji I want you to run the border of the town. Check for anything that seems suspicious also check out the villagers. Start a conversation with some every now and than. Pry information in a casual way some no one suspects anything. Lastly Hinata, I want you to go into bars…and use your feminine gifts." Shikamaru mumbled the last part.

Hinata blushed and looked down at her well developed body before nodding vigorously. "What about you Shikamaru-san?" Hinata whispered feebly, still slightly embarrassed on her assignment.

"I will be in the shadows. 'Cause I'm a shadow kind of guy." Then he smirked and received a grin from Chouji, a smile from Hinata and Shino's lip twitched.

* * *

Naruto huffed angrily in the campsite they were in. The fire crackled around him and his team but no one spoke a word. The Kyuubi holder had his arms folded over his chest and a pout adorned on his face.

Sai was drawing while leaning against a tree. Kakashi was looking down at the dirt seeming to be thinking really hard.

"How can you draw at a time like this?" Naruto finally spoke to Sai. His eyes narrowed at the artist who ignored him. "Don't you miss Sakura?" Naruto hissed. "Is she nothing to you?" only scribbling could be heard. "Heartless bastard." That's when Sai's pencil point broke and he looked up at Naruto.

A frown replaced his usual fake smile and he glared at Naruto, than at his broken pencil point, and back at Naruto. After the glaring ended he took out a kunai and sharpened the point. So it was sharp; which also made it easier to draw. Naruto huffed again before turning to Kakashi.

His book was surprisingly closed inside his pouch, tucked away from his eyes. One of his hands held onto a piece of tattered paper. "Kakashi-sensei…what's that paper say?" Naruto asked as he tried to sit up further to get a good look. The wordless man only snatched it away from his eyesight and tenderly tucked it into his pouch, right next to his prized novel.

"Nothing that you need to worry about, Naruto." Kakashi said while his visible eye crinkled up half-heartedly.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei." Naruto frowned as he leaned against a tree's trunk.

His eyes looked up into the night sky. Where he stars twinkled with such brilliance that it was amazing. How could something that looked so small be so beautiful? How could it just be there? Naruto envied the stars. They were free, and they had no worries. To him a shooting star is one that has found a new way to live, a better way. The stars had no worries, until one day they do. They have to make a choice, stay a boring star forever and only please human eyes that land on you. Stay normal and ordinary forever, or spread your wings and fly. Shoot through the sky and make everyone's eyes on you. How could they look away when you are so beautiful?

That's right…you can't.

Being ordinary only shows how normal you are. Nothing special, nothing worth glancing twice at. But if your truly different, your special. Yeah you can't see it twice, but the one time is enough to see how amazing it was. It makes you want to see it again; even though you can't.

A thought crossed Naruto's mind. What if…where ever Sakura was…what if she was looking at the night sky with him? Looking at the moon's reflections across the sky and mesmerizing in the beauty of it all. To him that was a happy thought. That way he and Sakura were connected in a way.

* * *

Sakura growled as she kicked the wall with all her might. Only a small dent appeared. That Kisame man did his job when he drained Sakura. She was frustrated. Frustrated that she was here, even more frustrated as to why.

"_Your Kyuubi bait." _

That's what Sasuke had told her and his voice rang in her mind. The idea infuriated her. No way in hell was she anyone's bait. And no way in hell would they lay a slimy finger on one of her precious peoples. If anything they were the bait; Konoha will kick ass.

At this Sakura smirked before growling in frustration and aiming a punch for the wall. The force of the punch caused the house to shake but the wall did not collapse.

The pinkette sighed as gave up on her feeble attempts of escape. Even if she got out of the room they had put her in, she wouldn't actually be able to pass them. It was painful to admit, but she couldn't possibly beat the whole Akatsuki. It's just not physically possible. On top of that she didn't even know where she was. Wondering around in the words was not a good idea, especially since the Akatsuki would be trailing her.

She walked over to a window and looked out of it. She could clearly see a chakra sensor on the sill and rolled her eyes. They couldn't possibly think that she would try something that stupid did they?

_Whatever. _She thought. Her eyes roamed out into the opened land. It was pretty pleasant. Trees outlined the edge of the clearing and it was very natural looking. Especially with the night sky shining down upon the area. The stars twinkled in the sky with such confidence it was astounding.

Sometimes Sakura wished she had such confidence. Sure it seemed like she was a brazen person always wanting to fight with whoever started something. But in truth she was timid; diffident. She hid this with the wanting to battle, it was her escape; her way out. It gave the elusion that she was bold.

Sakura's eyes glanced at the moon. It seemed to be mocking her. Telling her that she was so weak and useless, can't protect herself from dangerous people.

Telling her that her own comrade kidnapped her. Her own comrade was holding her hostage for Naruto, her best friend. The idea sickened her. Sasuke was a traitor and always will be. The moon was also telling her something that she thought as pleasant and unpleasant news. Somehow someway she knew that Naruto was looking at the sky the same moment she was. That's when she saw a shooting star and a faint smile grazed her lips. That shooting star was Naruto, coming to get her.

* * *

Okay. So I am extremely disappointed in this chapter! It's so short and I don't really like writing about Sakura in her captors hands…ARGH

Also I am having major complications. Do any of you know what to do in the situation that the guy you like just wants to be your friend but you think your in love with them? And than a friend you've known for a while comes out and asks you out saying he really likes you…but you don't want to say no to him. Because it would be the same as the guy that you liked did to you saying just to be friends and all. I don't want to go out with the one who asked me out because it would be fake. And in my evil mind it would be making the other dude jealous…so what the fuck do I do? I don't want him to be hurt because he's been struggling with asking me out for a while…and I've known he likes me. But when he said it to my face it was like a slap in the face. I also don't want the other guy to think I'm over him…or would that be the better approach?!!?!?!?!? ARGH!

Ah, whatever. So please review…and ummm be on the lookout for new stories. (*Hint*Hint*)


	7. Influencing the Future

**I do not own Naruto**

_Sakura growled as she kicked the wall with all her might. Only a small dent appeared. That Kisame man did his job when he drained Sakura. She was frustrated. Frustrated that she was here, even more frustrated as to why._

"_Your Kyuubi bait." _

_That's what Sasuke had told her and his voice rang in her mind. The idea infuriated her. No way in hell was she anyone's bait. And no way in hell would they lay a slimy finger on one of her precious peoples. If anything they were the bait; Konoha will kick ass._

_At this Sakura smirked before growling in frustration and aiming a punch for the wall. The force of the punch caused the house to shake but the wall did not collapse._

_The pinkette sighed as gave up on her feeble attempts of escape. Even if she got out of the room they had put her in, she wouldn't actually be able to pass them. It was painful to admit, but she couldn't possibly beat the whole Akatsuki. It's just not physically possible. On top of that she didn't even know where she was. Wondering around in the words was not a good idea, especially since the Akatsuki would be trailing her._

_She walked over to a window and looked out of it. She could clearly see a chakra sensor on the sill and rolled her eyes. They couldn't possibly think that she would try something that stupid did they?_

_Whatever. __She thought. Her eyes roamed out into the opened land. It was pretty pleasant. Trees outlined the edge of the clearing and it was very natural looking. Especially with the night sky shining down upon the area. The stars twinkled in the sky with such confidence it was astounding._

_Sometimes Sakura wished she had such confidence. Sure it seemed like she was a brazen person always wanting to fight with whoever started something. But in truth she was timid; diffident. She hid this with the wanting to battle, it was her escape; her way out. It gave the elusion that she was bold._

_Sakura's eyes glanced at the moon. It seemed to be mocking her. Telling her that she was so weak and useless, can't protect herself from dangerous people._

_Telling her that her own comrade kidnapped her. Her own comrade was holding her hostage for Naruto, her best friend. The idea sickened her. Sasuke was a traitor and always will be. The moon was also telling her something that she thought as pleasant and unpleasant news. Somehow someway she knew that Naruto was looking at the sky the same moment she was. That's when she saw a shooting star and a faint smile grazed her lips. That shooting star was Naruto, coming to get her._

It was Naruto because he was far from ordinary. Naruto was never normal, and that's what made him special. That's what made him so nice to look at. You could spot him out of a village full of normal civilians. Either if it was from his extreme amount of chakra that you sense from hundreds of miles away or just because his blonde hair was so distracting.

Naruto was different than everyone else. He always believed that you can change a person if you put effort in it. That everyone had a good side to them. Everyone could be strong; it was just hidden deep down inside of them. Naruto was never really accepted by anyone, because of the demon he possessed.

The Kyuubi only caused troubles for everyone. But that's not Naruto's fault. Sometimes Naruto thought that no one actually cared for him, or loved him. But Sakura loved him more than anything. He was her little brother; she was supposed to protect him. Like most brothers though he ended up protecting her too. Every time Sakura was in trouble Naruto would go after her.

Like right now for instance. Naruto was being driven into the trap they set up for him. It was Sakura's fault, she wasn't strong enough. She never was and she would never be. Sasuke did this. She couldn't stop him from the beginning. From when he received the curse mark, to the day he and Naruto fought on the hospital roof, to the day he left Sakura on a cold bench at night. The only time Sakura was able to stop Sasuke from doing anything was when the curse mark first spread over him. She hugged him and he stopped.

But Sasuke was always one of those people who wouldn't listen to anyone and did things on his own accord. That surely wasn't Sakura's fault was it? Yes, it was. She was strong enough to change him. She was weak and Sasuke was her superior, and surely now after all of these years, a hug won't stop him. She would have to play his game. Sakura vowed to herself that she wouldn't let Sasuke get to her.

And she wouldn't let anyone get to Naruto.

* * *

Morning came for the young Uchiha as it usually did. He woke up silently and stood up from his bed. Across the room was Itachi his team mate and brother. Sasuke always woke up before Itachi even though he knew Itachi was up but just lying there silently. It was weird of hi to do this, Sasuke guessed that he barely ever slept because you can find him doing the same at night as well.

Sasuke sighed as he walked to the bathroom and got ready for a shower. He checked to make sure he had a clean towel and wash cloth and also clean clothes. When he was done he turned the water on a comfortable temperature which for him was always steamy hot. The Uchiha would always use his shower time for thinking. He thought of everything from jutsu to enemies to old friends. Right now especially he was thinking about a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

Now that she was at Akatsuki base she would be staying there. Of course she would believe she's Kyuubi bait and would probably be on alert for any sign of Naruto. If Sasuke guessed correctly she would do anything from Naruto falling into the Akatsuki's trap. But in truth Sakura was falling for the organizations lies.

Sasuke wondered how long it would take for Sakura to realize what was happening. And when she does realize, what will she do? Will she outright refuse their offer? Or would it be too late? The way Sasuke saw it was that since she was with them she was going to have to talk to them. He knew Sakura she would go insane without human contact.

And even though Akatsuki were criminals they were human beings too. They had feelings and some of them needed to talk to people too. For instance Deidara, he may be hell bent on art and explosions. But if you befriend him you will see his is someone you might want to hang out with. Sakura would start talking with members and will become attached. Sasuke knew that Akatsuki wouldn't even have to try and like the kunoichi it was simple. Sakura was very outgoing and Sasuke couldn't imagine her changing that personality trait.

He frowned at the thought of his pink-haired team mate not being who he knew her as. Sasuke remembered when he first saw her as an ANBU she was so cold…and distant. But when he saw her with Neji…it was different. What had happened in such a shot amount of time?

This confused Sasuke but he wouldn't let it bother him. He turned off the water as he began to step out of the steam filled shower.

Thinking about Sakura reminded him that she would have to eat this morning, and that he would have to bring her food. Only for a little bit would she be treated as a prisoner but soon she would be given freedom and their plan will unravel. Like someone will ask her to train with them, and so on and so forth.

Sasuke grunted, how bad could this Akaryoku clan be? How strong could Sakura actually be? It seemed as though Pein was highly intimidated by this clan…but Sasuke didn't understand it. How could Sakura be a part of this powerful clan…and if she had a bloodline limit what was it? He walked out of the bathroom fully clothed with his wet hair plastered to his face. As usual Itachi was gone probably downstairs seeing as he takes a shower at night.

The young Uchiha walked out of his shared room and down the hallway. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where most of the Akatsuki were.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Karin chirped from her seat atop a counter. Sasuke only nodded in her direction.

"Are you going to go feed that kunoichi?" Deidara asked as he formed clay absently in his palms.

Sasuke nodded again as he grabbed a basket full of assorted fruits and a bottle of water. Than he headed back upstairs silently, Sasuke had been assigned to take care of Sakura. Pein said because he knew her and she might be a little more comfortable with someone she knew. But Sasuke knew that he was the last person Sakura wanted to see, and was surprised Pein hadn't realized this.

He came to her room that was ironically right next to his and walked in without a knock or any warning. When Sasuke went in he saw Sakura sleeping on a bed that was provided for her, and the sight of her almost made Sasuke smile; almost. She was sprawled out with one arm above her head and the other across her stomach. One leg was bent and the other was hanging off the edge of the bed. She looked peaceful with her pink hair flying everywhere and with a slight smile on her look.

She looked content, and almost happy. But Sasuke knew this wasn't so, how could she be happy when she was captured by the Akatsuki? He slowly walked over to her to pull the covers over her. On the way he dropped her food by the front of the bed. But when his finger accidently touched her bare skin she shot up from sleeping and tackled Sasuke.

It was on instinct that this happened. She ended up holding his hands above his head and straddling his hips to the floor. Her other hand was up against his neck with a senbon positioned by a vital point. Her eyes narrowed at Sasuke before she realized what she just did her eyes widened and she gasped as Sasuke flipped their positions and now Sakura was in the place where Sasuke just was.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as Sakura glared at him. He began to lean down closer to her face and was a centimeter from her lips when Sakura's heart picked up pace. "You can't beat me." He breathed before letting her go and standing up.

Sakura scrambled to her feet after with a slight blush on her cheeks. Quickly she masked her face to be expressionless as she analyzed her former team mate. "What do you want?" she spat.

"I brought you breakfast." Sasuke stated as he pointed to where the basket and water were.

"Oh…" Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably. "Thanks…" she mumbled.

Sasuke looked at her with expressionless eyes and just looked. Sakura looked up before shifting her eyes. "Hn." He nodded before going to the door. "Sakura, I suggest you take a shower and change your clothes." His head jerked in the direction where a dresser was. "Be ready by noon." With that he left the room leaving Sakura confused.

Sakura walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer. There were clothes that the Akatsuki wore in the dresser and Sakura frowned. She was really surprised they would give her clothes but was kind of angry they represented the Akatsuki. She rummaged through the clothing until she found some clothes that didn't have red clouds on them. Than she went to the door where she expected the bathroom to be and went in.

She was right it was the bathroom and soon she got into the shower. Thirty minutes later she got out and dressed. Sakura found it weird that the clothes were exactly her size and all. She wore shirt that showed her well toned stomach and a fishnet shit on top of that. Than she wore just normal black pants that went a little below her knees, with of course normal ninja sandals.

Sakura mumbled curses under her breath as she fidgeted in her new unwanted clothes. She walked over to where the food was and began to munch on an apple. Some odd hours later the door opened and in came Sasuke. Sakura who was playing around with an apple threw the fruit at him and looked up to see if he caught it. Apparently he did because he took a bite out of it and smirked when Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ready?" he asked smugly.

"Whatever." Sakura muttered as she walked out of the room and pass Sasuke. She went into the hallway and started down it to where she remembered where the stairs. Sasuke who had turned around was right beside her and looked at her with caution. She was emotionless but he guessed this was her supposed "poker face."

Sakura was so expressionless because she was thinking about a dream she had…

_Dream_

_Sakura's point of view lowered drastically from what she was used to so she supposed in her dream she was short. She was skipping around in a meadow full of pretty flowers of all different types. Some were yellow and some were white her favorite; ironically; were the pink cherry blossoms. _

_A giggle emitted from her mouth as she watched a butterfly fly around her head. She positioned her hands on either side of the butterfly and clapped it shut, capturing the insect in her hands. Than she ran towards a house close to the meadow with a huge grin on her face, wishing to show what she found to her parents._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" she giggled while running to them. They were on the patio just enjoying each others company._

"_What is it baby girl?" her mother smiled down on her. Her red hair flew in the slight breeze…_

"_I caught a pretty butterfly!" she exclaimed as she opened her hands. _

_When she looked down she gasped. The butterfly was no longer there…instead was a tattered butterfly that seemed to be dead. "Sweetie…let's get you cleaned up." Her father said as he grabbed one of her small wrists and led her to a well the mother in tow. _

"_But…but…why?" the little girl's eyes watered as she looked down at the dead butterfly again. Tears rolled down her face. _

"_Honey…things can't live forever." Her mother patted her head as her father washed her hands. _

"_But…Mommy I killed it…" she whispered with her head down. _

_A sigh escaped her mother's lips. "Just because you killed it doesn't mean that it wasn't meant to happen. Not everything happens by nature a good number of everything happens because of another influence. Like with you, it was your fate and the butterflies that you accidently killed it. If you hadn't done so the worlds balance would be shifted and everything would be out of order. Do you understand?" _

"_Are you saying I shouldn't fight destiny…?" she mumbled._

"_Not exactly, I'm saying that what happens will happen. Not because you did something wrong but because it was meant to be." The girl looked up and smiled at her mother. _

"_I understand. I can't change what is, but I think I could be an influence on what will be." She said with finality. Her mother's eyes widened before she smiled a warm smile and nodded her head. _

Reality

_I can't change that I am captured by Akatsuki…but I can stop them from getting Naruto. _She thought to herself. She hadn't realized how much a dream could influence her choices…

* * *

I'm so sorry! I really am…I didn't mean to wait so long to update! I just haven't really been in the writing mood. And with school and everything…I have to keep my grades up! Well for whoever reads these author note things let me tell you, my problem I mentioned in the last chapter has been solved!

I ended up with neither of the guys, and I was stupid for ever liking the first. Now I'm happily going out with a guy who I have known for three years and I don't care about the other two boys. It's funny because both of them are extremely jealous and even the guy I used to like says he's in love with me. Whatever he had chances…so enough about me!

Hope you liked this chapter and hope you forgive my lateness! I'm trying to update faster I really am. So please review so I know you are still interested in my story!


End file.
